When She's Getting Drunk
by Yuu Nisshoku
Summary: Kido mabuk akibat tidak sengaja meminum minuman beralkohol, saat itu hanya ada Kano, sehingga ia yang harus mengurus ketuanya tersebut. Kano sedikit dibuat repot oleh tingkah Kido yang setengah sadar ini. Namun, disana Kano mengakui sesuatu. /OOC, AU(?)/KanoKido/Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **

Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P)

.

**Fiction by:**

Yuu Nisshoku

.

**Warning:**

Typo, OOC, AU(?), etc.

.

* * *

**When She's Getting Drunk**

"Kano~ kau itu idiot atau bagaimana, hah~?"

"Hihihi... ada apa Kido~?"

"Henti... hik! hentikan ilusi bodohmu itu!"

"Kalau soal aku yang tampan ini bukan ilusi, lho~"

Terlihat dua orang anggota Mekakushi Dan ini sedang berbincang-bincang. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini sang ketua kita 'Kido' tampak akrab –dalam banyak arti- dengan member ketiga kita, 'Kano'. Ini merupakan kejadian eksklusif yang sangat langka, dimana keduanya tidak saling bertengkar, –tepatnya Kido yang memberi pukulan atau tendangan pada Kano saat ia mulai berceloteh tentang sesuatu yang menyebalkan- sekarang mereka sedang berada didalam kamar Kido, dengan Kido yang terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang merah merona dan sedikit sempoyongan. Disampingnya duduk seorang laki-laki bermata kucing yang tidak lain adalah Kano. Kano duduk pada sebuah kursi disebelah tempat tidur Kido, dengan tangannya yang berada diatas kasur, -samping kepala Kido- sambil menopang dagu. Sekarang Kano tersenyum sumringah –walau biasanya memang begitulah dia- melihat wajah gadis pemiliki rambut berwarna hijau ini yang merah merona. Mengapa? Mari kita lihat kejadian sebelumnya.

**[Flashback]**

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya, Seto, Mary_-chan_!" sapa Kano yang tengah berbaring di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Kami pulang!" seru Seto riang yang sedang berjalan memasuki ruangan bersama Mary yang tengah membawa belanjaan. Kano beranjak dari sofanya "Kalian mendapatkan minumannya? produk baru sih, pasti belum banyak yang mendistribusikannya," ujar Kano kemudian.

Seto tersenyum. "Kami mendapatkannya! tadi Mary yang mengambil minumannya. Ayo, berikan minuman itu Mary," ujar Seto, dan tersenyum pada Mary. Sementara gadis berambut panjang berwarna putih itu terdiam, dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Mary, kamu kenapa? baik-baik saja?" tanya Seto heran sekaligus khawatir. Mary mengangguk dengan gerakan yang kaku "I-Iya, ha-hanya saja, t-tadi itu r-ramai sekali, aku... aku..." ucapannya tersendat-sendat.

"Ah... ya, Mary_-chan_ takut keramaian," ujar Kano. "Kalau begitu, duduklah Mary..." sambung Seto, ia berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil ini. Mary mengangguk, menuruti perkataan Seto.

Kano membuka tas belanja Mary, ia mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan yang ada didalamnya, termasuk minuman yang ia pesan. Namun, bukannya minuman yang dipesannya yang ia dapatkan, melainkan satu botol 'minuman beralkohol'. Kano terdiam. Ia mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Ia mulai tertawa kecil –tepatnya menahan tawa- sehingga membuat Seto dan Mary bertanya-tanya.

"Mary, puh... hu hu hu... kau... saking gugupnya dalam keramaian, kau... puh, ku ku ku... salah mengambil minuman..." ujar Kano disela-sela tawa yang ia tahan. Kano meletakkan minuman beralkohol tersebut diatas meja, lalu memegangi perutnya.

Seto mengambil minuman itu, "Wah... Mary, kau mengambil minuman yang salah," ujarnya sambil menatap botol minuman tersebut. "Ini bir, kemasannya lumayan mirip sih.."

"EEEHH...!?" seru Mary kaget. Matanya terbelalak melihat botol yang dipegang oleh Seto. Mata Mary mulai berlinang air mata, merasa dirinya begitu bodoh bahkan membeli minuman saja tidak bisa. Minuman itu letaknya berdekatan dengan rak tempat bir, karena gugup, akhirnya Mary salah mengambil botol minuman tersebut.

"Puh... khu, khu, khu... lambungku..." Kano memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat menahan tawa. Ditambah lagi, Mary tiba-tiba pergi dengan gagahnya untuk membeli minuman yang benar karena merasa bersalah telah membeli minuman yang salah, karena khawatir, Seto pun menyusul Mary. Kano hanya melihat kedua orang itu, dengan mata yang berlinang air mata –karena menahan tawa- _'menarik sekali' _pikirnya. Lalu ia pergi menyimpan belanjaan, namun membiarkan bir tadi diatas meja. Ia berpikir untuk menyimpan bir itu nanti setelah ia menyimpan belanjaan. Kano harus menyimpan bir itu ditempat yang aman, mungkin saja, seseorang yang tidak tahu kalau itu bir akan meminumnya.

Kano kembali dari dapur –setelah ia menyimpan barang belanjaan yang dibawa Mary- dan ia mendapati Kido yang sempoyongan dengan wajah yang merah. Ia melihat kearah meja, botol bir itu terbuka. Bibir Kano bergetar, matanya mulai berlinang air mata. "Puh... ku ku ku ku! seseorang, tolong aku, lambungku!" seru Kano sambil tertawa dan kesakitan –karena lambungnya- Kano tidak tahan menahan tawa, ia menyeka air matanya akibat tertawa berlebihan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kido yang tidak tahu bahwa itu bir, yang meminumnya. Akhirnya, Kano menggendong Kido dipunggunya, lalu membawanya masuk menuju kamar Kido. Jadilah Kido yang tengah mabuk sekarang, dan Kano yang harus mengurusnya.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Uhh~ Kano kau ada empat, eh... tidak, hik! kau ada... satu, dua, tiga, hik! empat, lima... lima! kau ada lima, Kano~!" seru Kido tidak sadar akan apa yang ia katakan, sepertinya kondisi ketua kita saat iini benar-benar mabuk.

"Kido... kamu benar-benar mabuk ya~ pandangan matamu tidak fokus, lho.." ucap Kano tersenyum. "Apa!? siapa yang ma- hik! buk~ Idiot!"

_Plok!_

Kido menampar pipi kiri Kano. Kano sedikit terkejut, lalu Kido mulai mencubit kedua pipi Kano dan menariknya "Kau itu ada berapa, siihh~!? hik!"

"Hiho, hau hang mahuk hepeti ihi, hahis hekahi ho~ (baca: Kido, kau yang mabuk seperti ini, manis sekali lho)" ujar Kano bersusah payah karena Kido menarik kedua pipinya, Kido mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melepaskan pipi Kano. "Aku... hik! tidak mengerti apa yang kau... katakan," ujar Kido dengan nafas berat, keringat mulai menyusuri keningnya. Kano melihat itu –karena ia terus memperhatikan Kido-, ia mengambil sebuah handuk kecil, lalu membersihkan kening Kido.

Kano mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap Kido dalam-dalam, Kido yang menyadari tatapan Kano berbalik menatapnya "Apa~?" tanya Kido dengan nafas berat. Kano tersenyum "Kido biasanya selalu tampak kuat... tapi sekarang kau terlihat begitu lemah," ujarnya masih dengan senyumnya, namun memiliki banyak arti. Kido terdiam, lalu mengulurkan tanganya pada rambut Kano...

"Kau ngomong apa sih, idiooott! hik!" seru Kido, masih dalam kondisi mabuk, ia mengacak-acak rambut Kano. "Kano, –hik! kau menggangguku!" ujar Kido kemudian berhenti mengacak-acak rambut Kano. "Kido, walau kau bilang aku mengganggu, tapi kau tidak mengusirku?" ujar Kano sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hah~" hanya itu respon dari Kido, sepertinya ia sedikit kepanasan, padahal jendela sudah terbuka, keringat masih menyusuri keningnya, namun raut wajah Kido sudah mulai membaik. "Panas?" tanya Kano. Kido mengangguk, Kano melihat sekeliling kamar.

"Padahal pintu dan jendela sudah terbuka lebar, lho... apa boleh buat, mungkin ada kipas angin atau sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, aku akan mencarinya, kau tunggu saja," ujar Kano ramah dengan wajah yang selalu dihiasi senyuman. Kano beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Kido yang mengenggam erat tangan kiri Kano. "Jangan..." gumam Kido. Kano terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kido, lalu Kano tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Kano berbalik menggenggam tangan Kido. Ia duduk diatas kasur disamping tempat Kido berbaring, tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Kido yang berada disebelah kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Kido menatap Kano, begitu juga Kano. "Ternyata tanganmu lembut ya?" ucap Kano tersenyum.

"Idiot~!" balas Kido, baru saja Kido ingin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Kano, namun tidak bisa. Kano menahan tangan Kido dengan kuat. "Sekarang waktunya kamu beristirahat." ujar Kano sambil menatap mata Kido, lalu tersenyum. Kido mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak mau.

Kano menyibak poni Kido, "Apa yang-"

"Sssttt..." Kano menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, memberi isyarat untuk Kido agar diam dan tenang. Hal itu berhasil, Kido sedikit tenang, namun masih mengerutkan keningnya, Kano pun tersenyum melihat wajah Kido. Kano membelai rambut Kido dengan lembut, hal itu membuat Kido semakin tenang, wajahnya tampak rileks, perlahan-lahan Kido menutup matanya.

Kano membiarkan beberapa helai rambut Kido ditangannya, sementara beberapa helai lagi dibiarkannya terjatuh perlahan, Kido benar-benar tertidur sekarang, ia memperhatikannya, "Sampai nanti, Kido_-chan_.." gumamnya, lalu menciumnya lembut helaian rambut Kido ditangannya.

Kano beranjak dari tempat tidur Kido, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, ditutupnya pintu tersebut dengan perlahan agar Kido tidak terbangun. Dari balik pintu ia bersandar, menutup matanya, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat sekali lagi, ia tersenyum. "Kido yang terlihat lemah seperti itu, jadi ingin aku lindungi, lho..." gumamnya. "Ah, bukan... bagaimanapun Kido.. akan aku lindungi."

**When She's Getting Drunk/End.**

* * *

**Nisshoku's Note:**

Halo semua, Yuu disini, salam kenal! *bungkukin badan* Makasih untuk yang udah baca fanfic ini, aku seneng banget! *nangis terharu*

Ini fanfic pertamaku untuk Kagerou Days, mohon kritik dan sarannya... tentang fic ini, OOC ya? duh... pasti OOC ya? maaf! *pundung*

Fanfic ini aku buat soalnya aku suka banget sama kedua orang ini! Kano! Kido! I love you! *kegirangan* alhasil, jadilah fic ini, disini aku bener-bener menghayal, Kano OOC ya? maaf! *suram* dan kayaknya fanfic ini bener-bener ngawur, aku kebanyak menghayal ini-itu soal KanoKido... sekali lagi makasih untuk yang sudah baca! Kesan-kesan, kritik dan saran silakan review! Aku pasti seneng banget! *nangis bahagia*

Kalau gitu, sekian dari Yuu, semoga kita ketemu lagi! *lambaiin tangan*

* * *

Kido: "kebanyakan menghayal ini-itu soal KanoKido" maksudnya apa!? *geram*

[OC] Hijiri: Yuu-chan menghayal untuk mengisi adegan kiss antara Kido_-san_ dengan Kano_-san_... tapi akhirnya yah... hanya rambut. *polos*

Kano: Bukan aku yang minta adegan begitu lho.. *senyum*

Kido: Kano ikut aku sebentar *pergi ke tempat Yuu*

Hijiri: Tamatlah Yuu-chan... *santai*


End file.
